Little Eden Plaza
thumb|400pxDas Little Eden Plaza war ein zweistöckiges Einkaufszentrum im nördlichen Teil der Siren Alley. Früher war es ein Ort an dem Bauherren und Architekten ihr Arbeiten präsentieren konnten, aber mittlerweile ist es zum größten Bordell Raptures geworden. Von hier aus gibt es Zugänge zur ’Plaza Hedone’ und zu der ’Pink Pearl’. Geschichte Little Eden Plaza war das Aushängeschild für die Bauherren und Architekten Raptures um ihr Handwerk zu demonstrieren, so wie Daniel und Simon Wales. Mit seinem Art-Deco-Design und den aus New Orleans inspirierten Balkonen war das Gebäude sehr ansehnlich. Allerdings wurden die Bauarbeiten nach dem Ausbruch des Bürgerkriegs eingestellt. Als der Konflikt eskalierte, wurde das Leben in Rapture zunehmend schwieriger, was die Bevölkerung verzweifeln lies. Mit den wenigen gebliebenen Möglichkeiten wandelten sich Daniel und Simon Wales von der Architektur zum ältesten Gewerbe der Welt. So wohl das Little Eden Plaza als auch seine Bewohner fielen in Ungnade was zur Folge hatte, dass die gesamte Gegend zu einem schmierigen Bezirk verkam. Als Sofia Lamb den Vorsitz in Rapture übernahm begann Simon Wales damit, ihre Philosophien zu prädigen und richtete diese an die mutlosen Bürger der Siren Alley. Schnell wurde das Little Eden Plaza zu einer Pilgerstätte geschmückt mit allerlei religösen Ikonographien. BioShock 2 Als Subject Delta vom Dionysus Park aus von Simon Wales nach Little Eden Plaza umgeleitet wird, betritt er diesen Bereich durch eine Luftschleuse. Unmittelbar nach dem Verlassen der Schleuse wird er Zeuge, wie eine Gruppe Splicer einen Rumbler angeifen. Der einseitige Kampf endet mit einer abrupten Demonstration der Stärke des Rumblers durch seine Fernkampfwaffe. Nachdem sich die Geschehnisse etwas beruhigt haben, kann Delta das Gebiet erkunden. Eine Gruppe von Splicern bewegt sich, so wohl im unteren Bereich, als auch auf den oberen Balkonen rund um die versperrte Pink Pearl. Wenn Delta in Richtung Süden geht, kommt er zu einer Tür die zum Wartungsbereich führt. Hier findet er den schrecklich deformierten Simon Wales, der vor einen Schrein mit Kerzen betet. Bevor sich Delta mit ihm beschäftigen kann, flüchtet Wales zur Pumpstation 5. Nachdem Delta zurück aus dem Wartungsbereich kommt, geht er als nächstes zur Pink Pearl um die Kombination für die Tür zum Plaza Hedone rauszufinden. Ein Brute Splicer hämmert gegen die Tür zum Bordell, aber mit einem schnellen Überrraschungsangriff kann Delta ihn problemlos ausschalten. Nachdem Delta den Code erhalten hat wird er bei der Rückkehr zum Little Eden Plaza ernuet von einem Brute Slicer aungegriffen. Auch patroullieren wieder andere Splicer im gesamten Areal. 'Die Mermaid Lounge' Die Mermaid Lounge ist zum größten Teil noch intakt, wenn auch nicht in einem guten Zustand. Die Lounge enthält ein Klavier, Sitzgelegenheiten und eine Jukebox. Die Jukebox spielt die Songs ’Bei Mir Bist Du Schön’ von den Andrews Sisters und ’Need a little sugar in my bowl’ von Bessie Smith. Im hinteren Bereich gibt es einen bespielbaren Flügel. Auf der zweiten Etage gibt es eine Küche und ein Casino. Das Casino enthält 10 Spielautomaten und 2 Tische für Kartenspiele, auf denen sich immer noch Spielkarten befinden. Als Subject Delta zum ersten Mal das Casino betritt, trifft er auf zwei Splicr die sich gegenseitig des Betruges beschuldigen. Hinter zwei Poster von Jasmine Jolene verbergen sich zwei Geschütztürme. Die Toiletten der Mermaid Lounge sind zugefroren. 'Poisoned Apple' Gegenüber der Mermaid Lounge befindet sich ein kleines Restaurant, welches im Stil eines Schalters gebaut wurde mit Namen Poisoned Apple. Außen steht eine Reihe von Barhockern an denen man leichte Mahlzeiten zu sich nehmen konnte. Im hinteren Teil der Anlage ist eine Küche mit zwei großen Kühlschränken. Neben dem Lokal befindet sich eine weitere Küche, so wie ein Shop. Diese waren anscheinend ein Teil des Restaurants. Der Eingang des Restaurants ist erst im späteren Verlauf des Spiels zugänglich. Möchte man es dennoch betreten, bleibt erst mal nur der Umweg über ein Loch im darüber liegenden Zimmer. 'Oceanview Apotheke' Verscteckt in einer Ecke des Little Eden Plaza befindet sich eine der Oceanview Apotheken. Hierbei handelt es sich allerdings nicht um die Hauptapotheke der Kette. Die Apotheke ist allerdings versperrt und so für Subject Delat nicht zugänlich. 'Obergeschoss' Es gab mehrere Geschäfte auf der zweiten Etage, welche allerdings alle verschlossen sind. Einzig ein Drei-Zimmer-Apartment, bestehend aus Schlafzimmer, Küche/Wohnzimmer, so wie einer Moonshine Distillery ist zugänglich. Das Schlafzimmer hat ein riesiges Loch im Boden, welches in die Küche des Poisoned Apple führt. Neue Fundgegenstände 'Einmalig nutzbare Gegenstände' *1 Power to the People *2 ADAM-Leichen 'Neue Plasmide und Tonika ' *Security Command 'Audio-Tagebücher' *Simon Wales - Der schweigende Gott *Gilbert Alexander - Der Rumbler *Jamie Byass - Plasmidlieferung *Augustus Sinclair - Tiefer Fall *Eleanor Lamb - Fehlverhalten Galerie Siren Alley-Little Eden02.jpg Siren_Alley-Little_Eden03.jpg Siren_Alley-Airlock01.jpg Siren_Alley-Little_Eden01.jpg Siren_Alley-Little_Eden04.jpg Kategorie:Orte in BioShock 2 Kategorie:Unternehmen in Rapture Kategorie:Siren Alley